


Punk is not dead (PunkLock)

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - AU challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesuď knihu podle obalu a trestní záznamy podle dnešního chování.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk is not dead (PunkLock)

„Cože prosím?" zarazí se John a nevěřícně zvedne oči od těla na pitevním stole k Sherlockovi, který stojí naproti němu.

„Jen říkám, že Molly není tak svatá, jak si o ní myslíš," řekne Holmes vážným a trochu uraženým hlasem. „Má víc záznamů v trestním rejstříku než já."

„Kecáš, to není možný," ohradí se John a koukne na zrudlou patoložku vedle detektiva. „Že kecá?"

„Ehm – no," zamumle Molly nejistě.

„To si snad děláš prd- srandu," vydechne John nevěřícně a s pootevřenou pusou hledí na nejistou ženu v tenkém svetru.

„Byla jsem v pubertě," zamumle Molly na svou obranu.

„Byla v pubertě a byla punkerka," upřesní Sherlock ochotně.

„P-punkerka?" zopakuje John slabým hlasem. Molly Hooperová a punkerka? Molly ve strakatých svetrech a v halence s jahůdkama, co básní o své kočce, a punkerka?

„Děláte si ze mě prdel?" mračí se John na ty dva.

„Bylo to jen takové období," zahučí Molly s rudými tvářemi a sklopeným pohledem.

„Tahala se po okolí i s Lestradem, který byl to samé. Oba to mají v záznamech. Vsadím se, že někde budou i fotky," vzpomíná Sherlock.

John jen lítá pohledem mezi patoložkou a detektivním konzultantem a přemýšlí, jestli se na něj vážně domluvili nebo ne. Molly a punkerka? To spíš uvěří, že Sherlock dělal balet.

„Nicméně pořád to znamená, že má Molly delší trestní rejstřík než já. Vandalismus, rušení nočního klidu, potulka, alkohol na veřejnosti nebo alkohol nezletilých, ničení veřejného i soukromého majetku, vniknutí na cizí pozemek," pokračuje Sherlock v původním tématu.

„To už je dávno," brání se Molly. „Od té doby jsem nic neprovedla. Na rozdíl od tebe," mračí se patoložka, ale Holmes si toho nevšímá.

„Věř tomu, že když Molly někdo naštval, věděla o tom celá ulice.  _Pocítila_ to celá ulice," vzpomíná Sherlock „Jednou sama vymlátila čelní skla celému parkovišti, protože ji nechtěli pustit na koncert."

„To není pravda, byli tam i ostatní!" ohradí se Molly okamžitě.

„Kde byli i ostatní?" ozve se od dveří Gregův zvědavý hlas.

„Právě vzpomínáme na tvoje a Mollyino punkerské období," ušklíbne se Sherlock.

„Moc se nedělej," ohradí se Greg okamžitě. „Kdybys mohl, lítáš po městě s náma. Jenže ty jsi byl malý usoplenec ze soukromé školy, že?"

To Sherlockovi konečně zavře pusu. Dokonce tak účinně, že se tento detektivní konzultant uraženě otočí na patě a beze slova vyrazí pryč.

„Díky," ucedí John kysele směrem k Lestradovi, protože teď bude jeho úkolem najít Sherlocka a zachránit před ním kohokoliv nebo cokoliv, na čem si bude chtít vybít zlost.

„Sorry," ušklíbne se Greg, ale nevypadá moc lítostivě. „Jak jste se dostali na tohle téma?" obrátí se Greg na Molly.

„John řekl Sherlockovi, že je se svým rejstříkem taky zločinec, a on se začal bránit, že můj záznam je delší než jeho," povzdechne si patoložka a podá Lestardovi papírovou složku. „Je tam záznam z pitvy i předběžná zpráva z toxikologie," vysvětlí.

„Díky, Molly," převezme si Greg s úsměvem složku o poslední oběti. „A mimochodem, když jste se bavili o tom punku. Pamatuješ na tu kapelu, co jsi kvůli nim zrušila celý parkoviště?" usměje se Greg vzpomínce.

„Nebyla jsem to jen já," zahučí Molly na svou obranu.

„Každý dal jedno auto, ty zbytek," upozorní ji Greg. „Ale to je jedno. Příští měsíc tady mají koncert, tak nezajdem?"

„To by bylo skvělé," rozzáří se Molly.

„Tak to abych zarezervoval lístky, ať tě netahám z průseru."


End file.
